


Tick-Like Thing

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Community: kinkfest, Community: springkink, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Tosh saved Gwen's life.  After that, things were awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick-Like Thing

**Author's Note:**

> kinkfest/springkink: For the prompt "May 27: Torchwood, Gwen/Tosh: fuck or die - This was going to make things awkward in the Hub."

Few workplaces in the world exist where almost no one bats an eye at an operative on a medical slab, naked from the waist down, masturbating. Yet, most of the Torchwood Three team looked on, unimpressed, at Gwen rubbing her clit and writhing on a table. Owen was the only one excited about Gwen on his slab, watching in all as he was trying to collect statistics on the tick-shaped metal appendage lodged in Gwen's back.

"Owen, I'd like you to stop looking at what's Gwen's doing and tell me what's going on with that tick thing in her back."

"Yeah, Jack, it's stimulating the blood flow in her genitals and gradually raising her blood pressure. If we don't get this thing off of her, she'll die."

"I always wanted to go out shagging," Jack says. "Unfortunately that's not going to happen any time soon. Owen, do you know if we can pull it off?"

"It won't respond to my touch, Jack. It keeps digging itself into her back."

"Well, do you think we can pull it out?"

"We can try, Jack, but I don't think anything will happen. We might actually lose Gwen because a robot is shagging her to death."

Owen turned Gwen over by her side. He tried tugging at the appendage, but it wouldn't budge. Jack tugged at the appendage as well. The same result occurred.

"Ianto!"

Ianto walked into the medical bay. "Yes, Jack?"

"Can you give us a hand here?"

Ianto went to the appendage and tugged on it. The appendage didn't move despite all the men in the Hub tugging on it.

"Toshiko?"

"Be right there, Jack."

Tosh ran into the bay and helped tug on the appendage. The appendage let off a shock that only affected the men tugging it. The men stopped tugging the appendage. One of the legs of the appendage wrapped around Tosh's hand and stung her.

Tosh pushed Gwen onto the medical bay. She kneeled down and pulled Gwen's cunt closer to her face. 

"Tosh, what are you doing?" Owen said.

"It wants me to feed it."

Tosh slid a couple of fingers inside Gwen and started licking her cunt. 

Gwen pulled Tosh's head closer to her cunt. Her face was red from the stimulation. She was in distress. 

"Finally, I'm getting some relief down here."

"Why can't _I_ get stung by some tick-like alien arousal thing?" Owen asked. "We could have an orgy while it's working its magic on me."

"I'd rather have sex with Myfawny."

"Of course you would, Ianto."

"I didn't actually mean I was going to have sex with her. It's a better option than having sex with you to save your life."

"All right, you two, I think we should leave these two alone. I think Tosh has a firm grasp of the situation." Jack winked at Tosh and took Ianto and Owen out of the medical bay.

Tosh smiled as she licked Gwen's clit and pumped Gwen's G-spot as fast as she could. Gwen moaned. She smiled as she was getting ready to come. 

As Gwen came, the appendage fell off her body and shattered. Gwen pulled Tosh up for a kiss, hugging her. She dozed off to sleep. Tosh went to her station, still affected by the appendage. She relished the last few drops of Gwen in her mouth before she sat down.

When Gwen woke up five minutes later, she looked down at her waist. "Jack? Owen? Tosh? Ianto? What the hell happened to me?"

 

The next day, Gwen, who was herself again, went to Tosh's station.

"Hello, Tosh."

There was a silence between them.

"Tosh, uh…I need the address of a Charlie Watts. He's been trying to capture Weevils and make him into his pets. Some sort of exotic pet zoo or something."

Tosh didn't look at Gwen. "Okay."

Another silence.

"Thank you for saving my life, Tosh."

"You're welcome."

Pause.

"You're not going to tell Rhys about this, are you?"

"No, Tosh. I don't think he knows about Owen."

"Oh, yeah, Owen."

Pause.

"Well, if Tommy doesn't know about Mary, he doesn't have to know about you. It's our little secret, between the two of us."

"Yeah, our little secret."

Tosh pulled up Charlie Watts’ address. "He lives just off of Port Road, near Wenvoe."

"Thanks, Tosh."

"You're welcome, Gwen."

Tosh sighed. She actually did quite like Gwen's cunt, even if she was under the influence of an alien device.


End file.
